Fairy's Love
by SabinaKlein
Summary: Saria, reina y soberana de Kokiri. Y Link en peligro... ¿Podra ser salvado por su mejor amiga?
1. Chapter 1

**FAIRY'S LOVE**

**Chapter nº 1 -- Saria de Kokiri**

**Era un dia muy hermoso en el Kokiri Forest. Desde que Link habia vencido al temible demonio Gerudo, el bosque brillaba con cada nuevo dia.**

**La joven que escuchaba cada palabra de los consejeros y manejaba con astucia e inteligencia el bosque, se encontraba herida por dentro. **

**Saria ya no era una niña y, como actual reina de Kokiri, era perseguida por muchos jovenes principes, los cuales eran todos rechazados.**

**La belleza que alguna vez envolvio a Saria se habia incrementado a pasos agigantados. Lucia el cabello largo y ondeado, llegando hasta mas de la mitad de su espalda, habia cambiado los pantalones por vestidos elegantes y practicos pero por sobre todo, lo que mas impresionaba a los principes de otras tierras eran los ojos de la reina. **

**El verde en los ojos de Saria se habia aclarado, sus pestañas eran espesas y perfectamente arqueadas. Y el brillo que destellaban era cautivante. **

**A Saria le molestaba muchisimo que le propusieran matrimonio por esa razon se arrepentia [muy pocas veces de haber accedido a la orden del Gran Deku Tree.**

-----------------------FLASH BACK-------------------------------------

**El dia en que Link y Zelda sellaron a Ganondorf, el nuevo Deku Tree llamo a Saria.**

**DK -- Saria... Estaba esperando por ti...**

**S -- Aqui estoy Gran Deku Tree... Que es lo que sucede... Acaso le sucedio algo a Link o.o'**

**DK-- Nada de eso... El logro, en este mismo instante, sellar a Ganondorf... Al hacerlo, todo nuestro reino y el mundo entero, estan a salvo nuevamente...**

**S -- Me alegra muchisimo oir eso... Eso significa que Link volvera a Kokiri...**

**DK-- Quizas, Saria, pero no por eso he pedido que te presentes ante mi. Mi vida aun es muy larga, pero mis sentimientos me dicen que ya no voy a poder seguir comandando el bosque...**

**S -- Pero Gran Deku Tree... Todavia es usted muy joven...**

**Saria no entendia absolutamente nada. Ese arbol era todavia un tronco muy delgado y esbelto, no aparentaba mas de los tres años que tenia. A pesar de eso tenia el porte de todo un rey.**

**DK-- Eso no es importante... Mi verdadera voluntad es convertirte a ti en la soberana de todo Kokiri... Me has demostrado tener la fuerza de una guerrera y la delicadeza de una reina...**

**S -- Agradezco enormemente su oferta pero... no creo ser yo la indicada.**

**DK-- Con tu rechazo me has terminado de convencer... Ahora, lo que acabo de contarte, no es solo mi voluntad sino una orden... Seras envestida en los poderes reales en el, recientemente reconstruido, Templo del Bosque y asumiras tu poder como gobernante ante un consejo de mis mas selectos sabios y duendes...**

**S -- Pero yo...**

**DK-- No mas peros, Saria... Puedes retirarte ya... Oh y encontraras un regalo al llegar a tu casa, un regalo de Link.**

**Saria abrio sus ojos hasta que no pudo mas y su corazon empezo a latir presipitadamente. Se retiro amablemente de la presencia de aquel arbol sagrado y apenas se perdio mas en el bosque, corrio hasta no poder mas, intentando llegar lo antes posible a su casa.**

**Al llegar encontro un paquete blanco, hermosamente adornado con cintas de colores verdes. No podia aguantar su emocion y abrio torpemente el paquete, dentro del cual habia una nota y...un vestido.**

**Saria quedo atonita. Tomo, con las manos temblando, la nota y leyo en voz alta.**

**_Saria..._**

**_Mi viaje esta a punto de llegar a su fin, dentro de unas horas tendre que enfrentarme, al fin, con Ganondorf. No se si volvere alguna vez al bosque... por eso te estoy escribiendo esta carta. El regalo que te envie es un vestido hecho de sedas de los gusanos de Kokiri, hilos de flamas de Death Mountain, cintas transparentes de Zora's Domain, todos materiales juntados en mis viajes, y que, por ultimo, fueron confeccionados por la artesana mas habil de Colossus Desert. Se que este regalo no epxresara jamas lo que siento por ti... pero como vas a convertirte en una princesa quiero que los seas luciendo este vestido unico, como la persona que lo va a utilizar._**

**_Que seas muy feliz. Te amo. Link_**

**Las cristalinas lagrimas de Saria recorrieron la letra perfecta de Link, mientras sus dedos tocaban suevemente la superficie de dicho vestido. Se desplomo en el suelo y lloro desconsoladamente.**

**El lamento de Saria se sintio en todos los rincones del bosque. **

**En Lost Wods, Sarias's Song no se escucho esa tarde.**

**Una semana despues envistieron a Saria en los poderes y derechos reales, junto con eso se abrio el primer castillo de Kokiri, un edificio esplendido y lujoso, sin dejar de ser magico, que seria la residencia de Lady Saria de Kokiri. **

**Antes de entrar en aquel magnifico palacio, Deku Tree llamo a Saria nuevamente. Seria la ultima vez que hablaria con ella, luego partiria a recorrer todos los rincones boscosos del reino. **

**DK-- Mis mejores deseos como la reina de Kokiri, Saria.**

**S -- Muchisimas gracias...pero me siento muy extraña con este trato tan diferente que me estan dando...hasta mis amigos me tratan como si...**

**DK-- Te acostumbraras. La razon por la que te he llamado esta ultima vez es entregarte la ultima cosa que necesitaras para gobernar Kokiri.**

**Una brillante luz rodeo a Great Deku Tree y poco a poco empezo a tomar forma un collar de color plata. Dicha joya eran tan delicado como un petalo y resguardaba un unico dije cuyaforma correspondia a un corazon no muy pequeño, con interminables calados que dejaban entrever una piedra de color jade que se posaba en el lado derecho del dije y formaba una gota.**

**DK-- Te presento al Corazon de Kokiri, la joya mas valiosa del mundo entero.**

**S --Es...el collar mas hermoso...no...no puedo tomarlo.**

**DK-- Hace juego con tu belleza, mi Lady. Este collar tiene el poder de medir el amor que sientes, yo siento amor por absolutamente todas las criaturas de este bosque, y por eso se materializa en esta joya. Lo mismo ha pasado con el anterior Deku Tree y lo mismo pasara contigo. Si sientes un amor tan fuerte que te duele, sera todavia mas hermoso.**

-------------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK----------------------------------

**Tres años despues de ese suceso Saria seguia esperando el regreso de su principe, aguardando, junto con el Corazon de Kokiri.**

**Los dias en el Palacio del Bosque eran eternos para Saria, que no habia hallado ningun lugar bueno para tocar su ocarina.**

**Un dia que se disponia a asistir a un baile de nobles, recibio una carta, una carta de Link.**

Naaaaaaa...muy full lo del deku tree jejejeje. Esta historia un tanto disparatada salio de un sueño que tuve una vez ii me parecio buena idea hacerlo un fic. No tengo experiencia con los fics de video games asi que se podria decir que es mi primer fic. juguie unicamente al primer juego de Zelda para nintendo 64, perdonen alguna faltas de continuidad. Bueno dejen reviews...nos vemos en el cap. 2º byeeee.


	2. Chapter 2

**FAIRY'S LOVE**

**Chapter Nº 2: "Una carta de desaparicion"**

Bueee nos volvemoss a ver! mejor dicho a leer! a ii MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DEJAR REVIEWS:( uno solo me dejaron!!! bueno no importa a mi me gusta mi historia ii la voii a seguir asi no tenga ni un solo review! ahi les va!...esto es el relato mas detallado (al principio) de como recibio la carta Saria.

**Era un dia perfectamente normal. Las mismas personas a quienes ver, los mismos pasillos que recorrer y los mismos problemas por resolver.**

**Un dia monotono y aburrido. Asi habian sido los dias para Saria desde hacia tres años atras. **

**Lo unico diferente en este dia era una fiesta de mascaras que se realizaria en el salon de palacio.**

**Eran apenas las ocho y treinta cuando Saria comenzo a recorrer los pasillos del palacio. Eso era lo que le encantaba hacer: recorrer el palacio en la mañana, mientras no hay congestion en sus pasillos. **

**Su vestido relucia con la luz de la mañana, ese vestido tan unico, el que Link le habia obsequiado cuando le comunicaron su ascenso repentino a reina. **

**Desde que recibio el vestido nunca lo habia tocado siquiera, pero estaba decidida que hoy seria un dia especial y por eso se lo habia puesto. **

**En realidad no habia nada distinto ni en el dia ni el la mañana, solo ese presentimiento.**

**Las criadas del palacio eran hylians, sus mayordomos tambien y casi todo el personal del castillo lo era. Saria habia visto envejecer a sus criadas, lo que le causaba un poco de extrañeza. **

**Ella no habia aumentado su edad en esos años y eso la preocupaba enormemente. Sabia que Link era un hylian y que tambien debia de haber crecido en esos tres largos años, si es que seguia vivo.**

**Las noticias del joven hylian, las ultimas que habia recibido Saria, habian llegado junto a su vestido. La carta de Link habia vuelto muy feliz a la reina.**

**Era su letra sin duda, pero habia sido la ultima carta. Eso era lo malo. Y lo que preocupaba a Saria.**

**Se dirigia a los apocentos reales cuando cuando su dama de compañia la detuvo en el pasillo del ala oeste.**

**La mujer, tambien hylian, de unos espectaculares cabellos y ojos celestes, temblaba y sonreia mientras intentaba darle un sobre a Saria.**

**Meril (la criada): Saria!...Es...Esta...Car...Carta...**

**Saria: Te encuentras bien, Meril??... Te ves muy nerviosa.**

**Meril: T-to-to-to-tome...es-esta...ca-ca--carta...**

**Meril casi no podia estar de pie, no tenia aliento y sus manos temblaban. Saria no entendia el por que de esa reaccion. Tomo el sobre entre sus blancas manos y noto lo que habia estado esperando.**

**La carta tenia como remitente Gerundo's Fortress y el nombre impreso de Link. **

**Saria cubrio con su mano libre su boca de fresa y las lagrimas se hicieron inevitables. **

**Saria cayo de rodillas y apreto contra su pecho la carta. No tenia la valentia de abrirla todavia pero debia hacerlo.**

**Con temblor en sus manos y entre sollozos, destapo la lengua del sobre que mantenia prisionera a la carta de alguien muy importante en la vida de la reina.**

**La letra era la misma que la de la nota que venia con su vestido un tiempo atras, lo que se diferenciaba era la ovia sensacion de apuro en la letra, como si Link la hubiese escrito con los minutos contados.**

**Saria trago un poco de saliva y comenzo a leer la carta.**

**_Alteza: _**

**_Me siento un complto extrño refiriendome a ti d esa forma, Saria, pero es necesario que omienze a poner una barrera de distanci entre nosotros. En los ultimo tres años, no he visto mas que destruccion y sufrimiento en diferentes zonas de Hyrule, mientras que Kokiri y tu han estado floreciendo. Me siento alegre de que eso se asi, pero no puedo dejar que correspondas mas mis sentimientos...estoy prisionero Saria. He caido en manos del hijo de Ganondorf, Gangh, y este ha decidido ejecutarme dentro de un mes. _**

**_Con esto no quiero decir que me mandes todo el ejercito de Kokiri, solo queria que lo supieras y consideres las ofertas de los principes que desean desposarse contigo. _**

**_Ahora estoy en la Gerundo's Fortress y, afortunadamente, Epona pudo quedarse en el rancho de Malon antes de que me atraparan en Lake Hylia. Siempre te amare, Saria, eres mi primer amor y el unico..._**

**_Te amo. Link_**

**Saria: Link...lo van a...Meril, van a matar a Link!!!...Yo...ire donde esta el...**

**Meril: Saria...hagas lo que hagas, no puedes ir donde esta Link!!!**

**Saria: Debo y voy a hacerlo! Es que no lo entiendes?... .Yo lo amo...**

**Saria se levanto del piso, seco sus lagrimas y su expresion de preocupacion se torno desafiante.**

**Meril: Por favor, Alteza, no diga que va a sacar el...**

**Saria sonrio a su dama de compañia y se dirigio rapidamente a su habitaion.**

**La habitacion real era enorme y lujosa. Los vitrales eran trasnsparentes y ocupaban mucho lugar, dejando ver una vista magnifica, tanto de dia como de noche.**

**Nada en esa habitacion podia sorprender a Saria, habia visto las mismas cosas y las mismas personas de ese palacio como para sorprenderse. **

**Saria entro a paso acelerado, dejo la carta en su mesa de noche y se dirigio al guardarropas. **

**Dentro de mismo habia todo tipo de vestidos, abrigos y mas vestidos. Habia uno que habia sido apartado junto a una mascara de lentejuelas blancas y la corona real.**

**Meril: Que es lo vas a buscar aqui, Majestad?**

**Saria: Algo apropiado para cabalgar en Hyrule Field...**

**Meril: Por favor, Alteza, le pido que no vaya en una travesia tan peligrosa solo por un muchacho! Ademas, si lo que quiere es algo con que andar en Hyrule Field, yo te recomendaria que vayas con el ermitaño Kashi. El tiene todo tipo de cosas, desde capas, hasta espedas...**

**Saria: Meril, este es el ultimo favor que te voy a pedir...consigueme una capa, una espada y un escudo, esta noche voy a escapar de palacio y me dirijire a Lon Lon Ranch, en busca de Epona.**

**Meril: Alteza, realmente necesita a ese joven en su vida? - pregunto mirando el suelo-**

**Saria: - sonrie y abraza a Meril- El es la primera persona de la que me enamoro y viceversa... y si, necesito de su compañia a mi lado. Has sido mi mejor amiga durante muchos años Meril, y te quiero muchisimos, pero Link esta en problemas y por primera vez sere yo quien haga algo por el.**

**Meril: Su alteza... nose preocupe todo estara listo para hoy despues de baile..**

**Saria: gracias, Meril...**

Al fiiiin termino este capituloo!!! no saben como fue para terminarloooo!!!!!! pero al fin esta completoo! En el capi que viene Saria sacara todo su ladito rebelde llendose de Kokiri jejejeje

nos leemos en el proximo capi bye!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy's Love**

Chapter N° 3: Debo escapar.

Meril había conseguido todo lo necesario para su reina. Desde ropa hasta armas, todo lo había conseguido en un lapso de dos horas.

Saria estaba nerviosa, intentando parecer relajada y alegre frente a todos los demás, pero cuando nadie la veía volvía a tener su expresión de preocupación y ansiedad. Sus ojos verdes miraban cada cinco minutos los relojes, esperando que la hora de la fiesta llegase, para que pudiera terminar de una buena vez y partir en busca de Link.

Ella sabía manejar armas, puesto que la formación militar había estado dentro de su entrenamiento real.

La hora en que ella debía ir a arreglarse para el baile llego, después de una eterna espera por parte de Saria.

Oculto en su habitación las armas y la ropa que Meril había conseguido, se puso su vestido de lentejuelas y su máscara. Algunas criadas la peinaron y la maquillaron de una manera maravillosa, resaltando su belleza natural.

Su vestido no tenia mangas, dejando desnudos sus hombros. Era de un blanco inmaculado, salpicado por miles de diamantes y lentejuelas, traídos de Zora's Domain. Llegaba hasta el suelo y flotaba espléndidamente una vez que Saria lo tuvo puesto. Sin duda era el vestido más hermoso que había llevado hasta ahora. Saria sentía que ese vestido, al ser tan esplendido, quería resaltar para ser recordado como el último que ella uso antes de partir a una misión suicida porque, aunque ella no lo admitiese, ir en busca de Link era eso: una misión suicida.

Los invitados ya estaban bailando, comiendo, riendo y hablando; cuando Saria estaba lista para entrar.

Era una costumbre que la reina entrara una hora después de empezada la velada y dijera unas palabras antes de continuar con ella.

La reina entro con su porte orgulloso y bajo con su gracia natural las escaleras del salón. Una música sutil la acompañaba, al igual que la mirada de admiración de los allí presentes. Los jóvenes estaban maravillados con esa adolescente y con su máscara que le daba un aire de misterio cautivador.

Cuando estuvo al pie de las escaleras, freno y comenzó a dar sus palabras previas a la continuación de la velada.

Saria: **Al despertarme esta mañana, supe que hoy sería un día especial y lleno de magia. Lo que lo hace especial no es el hecho de que estemos rodeados por las lujosas paredes de mi hogar, o el hecho de que estemos en presencia de personas de mucha importancia para Kokiri y los alrededores de mi reino. **

**Lo que hace este día diferente de los otros es lo que pueda pasar en este baile de mascaras, donde el misterio y la magia se van a mezclar con los sentimientos y las emociones. **

**Dejen siempre que sus sentimientos guíen sus acciones porque, al fin y al cabo, su corazón es lo único que nadie puede manejar en ustedes. Tengan una muy buena noche.**

Dicho esto, la música del vals que se había interrumpido comenzó a sonar nuevamente y las parejas que se habían detenido para escuchar esas palabras, retomaron su elegante baile.

La reina termino su camino hacia el salón y los invitados. El primer joven que se acerco a invitarla a bailar era uno de los príncipes de una tierra que estaba inclusive más lejos que la tierra de los Gerudos. Su nombre era Kya.

Kya era el menor de los hermanos de ese reino. Sus rasgos físicos eran extraordinariamente hermosos, al igual que su fantástico intelecto. Sus ojos tenían un color gris metálico, su piel estaba bronceada debido al clima de su reino y el negro brillante de su cabello resaltaba del color castaño claro, rozando el rubio, de sus hermanos mayores.

Era un joven alto y de espalda grande, sus formas eran de todo un hombre, a pesar de tener la edad de 15 años.

Estaba vestido con un traje de color claro que resaltaba su color de piel. Sus modales al presentarse con Saria eran tan naturales y exquisitos, que parecía haber nacido sabiendo cómo manejarse en ese mundo de nobleza. Llevaba una máscara de color negro, que contrastaba con su vestimenta y resaltaba sus ojos metálicos.

Kya: **Espero, Su Alteza, no tenga mal visto que me presente sin algún intermediario. Mi nombre es Kya y vengo del reino de Soney. Su belleza es cautivadora, ciertamente, y sus ojos son bastante peculiares. Me sentiría enormemente orgulloso de poder ser su primera pareja en esta noche, llena de "misterio y magia".**

Una sonrisa dejo entrever sus perfectos y blancos dientes. Saria apenas pudo mantener la compostura en ese momento, era como si ese muchacho fuera alguien distinto de todos los otros que había conocido. Le recordaba enormemente a Link.

La reina también se percato que él había utilizado dos palabras de su discurso, lo cual mostraba que estaba poniendo atención no solo a su apariencia física, sino también a sus palabras y pensamientos esa noche.

Saria: **Mi nombre es Saria, como sabrás, y mi reino es Kokiri. Al parecer has prestado atención a mis palabras, Kya de Soney.**

Kya**: Una reina no es una reina sólo por su belleza, sino también por lo que hay en su cabeza. Y usted, habla con su corazón y con su inteligencia. No concibo que haya alguien que no escuche sus palabras y no sienta la pasión con la que profesa sus ideas**.

Los invitados observaban con admiración a esta pareja, que resaltaba en belleza y elegancia al bailar.

Saria estaba fascinada. Este muchacho podría ser el gemelo perdido de Link, de no ser por pequeñas diferencias en sus ojos, cabellos y piel.

La noche paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a pesar de que Saria había imaginado que pasaría lentamente. Cuando iba a despedirse de Kya, el chico la tomo por sorpresa.

Kya: **Sé lo que planea hacer esta noche, Alteza. Por favor, no vaya.**

Esas palabras dejaron totalmente descolocada a Saria. ¿Cómo lo sabia este chico?

Saria: **Disculpa, Kya, pero no comprendo de qué me estás hablando**.

Kya:** Lo comprende muy bien, por favor no vaya a rescatarlo. No la merece.**

Sus ojos de hierro tomaron un aura sombría.

Saria: **No tiene sentido negártelo, pero de todas formas voy a hacerlo. Link es más merecedor del amor del mundo que cualquier persona. Tú no lo conoces ¡No tienes derecho a decir eso de el!**

Kya: **Su Alteza, con todo el respeto que usted se merece, es usted quien no lo conoce. El Link que una vez amo la engaño, engaño su amor y su respeto.**

Saria: **No comprendo de qué hablas. Link no sería capaz de engañar a nadie, el es una persona honesta, sincera y noble. **

Kya: **Pero lo hizo. El estaba por casarse con Zelda y fue en la búsqueda de una de las joyas más invaluables de todo el reino a Lake Hylia. Gangh, ya tenía planeado interceptarlo allí y lo capturo. Zelda debió cerrar las puertas de su reino por seguridad de su gente. Fue muy difícil para ella decidir entre su futuro esposo y su pueblo.**

Eso que relataba Kya no podía ser verdad. Saria quedo inmóvil y pálida, no podía ser verdad que Link iba a casarse con Zelda. Y si era así, ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? ¿Por qué le escribió a ella diciéndole que la amaba y comunicándole sobre su inminente muerte?

Y de todas formas ¿Hubiera servido que Link le dijera de su matrimonio? ¿Eso la habría persuadido de ir en su búsqueda?

La respuesta era no. Ella lo amaba tan profunda y tontamente, que hubiera ido de todas maneras. Sus planes no cambiaban con esta revelación, pero ahora tenía otro propósito para buscar a Link: saber la verdad.

Saria dejo a su flamante pareja solo y se retiro con una reverencia. Afortunadamente, la fiesta ya estaba a media hora de llegar a su fin y no era de mala educación retirarse en ese momento, alegando cansancio por el baile y el trato con los nobles.

Una vez fuera del salón, corrió a su habitación para cambiarse e irse. Pidió expresamente a sus criadas y damas de compañía que no la siguieran porque quería "estar a solas".

Ya todo estaba decidido, no importaba que, ella rescataría a Link y aclararía la situación de Zelda y él, y si resultaba que era cierto, ella se retiraría y dejaría que él fuera feliz. Así de mucho lo amaba.

_Bueno! Tanto tiempo que no escribía! Estoy segura que ahora voy a cometer MUCHAS menos faltas de ortografía… En el tiempo que escribí por primera vez Fairy's Love tenía unos 13 o 14 años y ahora ya tengo casi 18, era hora que corrija mis errores ortográficos. Espero que les guste el capitulo, fue difícil retomar y recordar cómo era la historia original. Dejen reviews comentándome que les parece besos!_


	4. Chapter 4

Fairy's Love

Chapter 4: **Te encontraré.**

Apresuradamente quito el impresionante vestido de su cuerpo, el antifaz de su rostro y los zapatos altos de sus pies. Se volvió a vestir, pero esta vez eligió una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros ajustados, botas de cazador de cuero y una capa verde musgo, ideal para camuflarse entre los arboles y la noche de su reino, Kokiri.

Tomo la espada que su criada había conseguido y la contemplo durante unos minutos. Estaba hecha de una aleación de metales muy fuerte y confiaba en que le serviría bastante bien. Se ato la funda de la espada en su cinturón y lentamente la introdujo en la misma.

Colgó en su espalda el carcaj de flechas de plata y agarro el arco, también de plata, con la misma lentitud y meticulosidad con que había realizado las acciones anteriores. Era como si Saria estaría intentando retrasar su viaje, pero no entendía el por qué.

El reloj marcaba las 03:15 a.m., lo que le daba bastante tiempo para llegar a Lon Lon Ranch. Planeaba recoger a Epona y partir hacia Hyrule, para tener una conversación con Zelda.

A pesar de que sentía cierta puntada en su pecho por desperdiciar ese valioso tiempo, no podía negarse a si misma que necesitaba saber sobre los hechos de la captura de Link y proporcionarse de armas mucho mas fuertes que las que tenia actualmente en su poder.

De repente, un ruido perturbo estos cálculos que fluían sin parar por su mente. Alguien estaba tocando la puerta de su dormitorio. La única con autorización para molestarla en este momento era Meril, así que no dudo en acceder a verla.

Saria: **Puedes pasar, esta abierto.**

Pero cuando la puerta se abrió, no era Meril quien estaba delante de Saria. Era Kya. Había aflojado el nudo de su corbata y desabotonado su camisa un poco. Llevaba el saco en su brazo izquierdo y su mano derecha se encargo de cerrar la puerta tras el. Lentamente se acerco a Saria, hasta que quedaron separador por unos pocos metros.

Kya: **Veo que mis palabras no la hicieron desistir de su decisión, Alteza. **

Saria: **Tienes unas facultades de observación privilegiadas, Kya de Soney. Estoy a punto de partir hacia Hyrule y tus palabras en ningún momento me hicieron dudar de mi decisión. Yo misma debo corroborar la veracidad de lo que me relevaste esta noche, aunque ese es solo un motivo para este viaje. El mas importante, es el de llevar con vida a Link a algún lugar seguro. **

Kya: **Alteza, es usted mucho mas necia de lo que creí. Tenia la esperanza de que cambiara de idea sobre esta locura. Dado que este no es el caso, por favor, acepte que yo este a su ****lado... quiero poder protegerla de cualquier peligro.**

Sorprendida, Saria no emitió palabra durante 10 minutos. Los 10 minutos mas largos e incómodos de su vida, ya que no podía ordenar con claridad sus pensamientos. Simplemente, respondió con una afirmación de cabeza y le hizo una señal para que se retirara. Kya hizo la reverencia protocolar y salio tranquilamente de su habitación.

¿Qué había sido todo esa actuación? ¿Y qué pasaría si no era una actuación y Kya realmente quería protegerla? ¿Pero protegerla de qué... o de quién?

Saria termino de prepararse y se observo detenidamente en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenia en su habitación. Trataba de pensar en manos de quien iba a dejar el mando de Kokiri, mientras ella no se encontraba. Sus consejeros iban a censurarla duramente por no pedir su opinión en esta empresa tan arriesgada y que podía tener como precio la vida de su reina. En todos los años que habían pasado, ella aprendió que su pueblo dependía de su buen juicio y, por primera vez desde el recibimiento de la carta de Link, se permitía dudar de lo que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo. Era algo egoísta, sin duda, que podía acarrear consecuencias no solo para Saria, Link y Zelda, sino también para Kokiri, que podía llegar a ser blanco de ataque de los gerudos.

"Basta, esto es una estupidez. Debo ir a rescatarlo, tengo que asegurarme que este con vida y que así sea durante mucho tiempo, no importa qué." Los pensamientos pasaban ahora de manera lenta por su mente. Otra vez fueron interrumpidos por el golpe de la puerta. Mas cauta esta vez, Saria abrió la puerta y, si era alguien indeseado, podía cerrarla de inmediato. Era Meril.

Meril: **Alteza, casi todos los trabajadores de palacio ya están dormidos o están haciendo los preparativos para descansar. Mañana ellos se levantaran mas tarde de lo habitual, para poder descansar mejor, como Su Alteza lo dispuso. Este es el momento mas propicio para que usted se marche.**

Este era el momento. Saria asintió silenciosa y se dirigió al escritorio que se encontraba junto a un ventanal gigante. Escribió rápidamente una hoja entera, la metió en un sobre y la sello.

Saria: **Mi querida y fiel Meril, te voy a pedir un ultimo favor. Mañana, cuando se den cuenta que me he ido, entregale esta carta a nuestro Consejero Jefe, Marius. No le expliques nada, no menciones tu participación y tu conocimiento de esto. Simplemente entregale la carta y marchate. **

Meril: **Alteza, haré lo que usted me pide. Hay algo mas que creo es importante que usted sepa, el joven príncipe de la nación de Soney esta afuera, esperándola. No sabia si decirle que se retire o que pase. Y el dijo que iba a acompañarla a salvar al joven Link. ****Tiene dispuestos dos caballos negros y el mismo ya esta preparado, como usted. **

Saria: **Gracias por informarme, Meril. El se ha ofrecido a ir conmigo, aunque si te soy ****sincera, no se que pensar de esto. Cuando haya cumplido lo que tengo que hacer y vuelvo a palacio, espero poder haberlo aclarado y hablar contigo sobre esto. A pesar de nuestros roles de reina-criada, quiero que sepas que sos mi mejor amiga, Meril.**

La dulce y considerada Meril nunca había escuchado a su reina dirigirle ese tipo de sentimientos a nadie, por lo que se sintió muy conmovida y dejo escapar las lagrimas que tenia almacenadas. Eran lagrimas de tristeza, porque tal vez no volvería a ver a Saria nunca mas, y también eran de alegría, al conocer lo que Saria sentía por ella. Observo como se marchaba por el pasillo y se dirigió a su propio dormitorio a descansar y a rezar a los espíritus para que protejan a su reina.

El pasillo se sentía increíblemente mas largo de lo normal. Sentía los pies pesados y los músculos agarrotados. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y sus sienes latían con fuerza. La dosis de adrenalina que aportaba este momento al cuerpo de Saria, era algo prácticamente desconocido para ella. Solo se había sentido así una o dos veces en toda su vida. Y todas habían tenido que ver con Link.

Se dirigió al ala de la servidumbre de palacio y salio por la puerta que utilizaban los criados para entrar y salir de manera mas directa. Esta puerta estaba en el ala oeste y estaba bastante escondida de los ojos curiosos, así que era optima para salir en medio de la noche sin que nadie lo notase.

Una vez fuera del castillo, una brisa fría y suave corría en esa madrugada. Había cierto aroma que anunciaba una lluvia pronto. Antes de que pudiera pensar en nada, noto que unos ojos grises como el acero la observaban insistentemente desde la penumbra de unos arboles. La sombra dio un paso hacia adelante y la luz de la luna llena ilumino sus rasgos. "Así que vas conmigo después de todo, Kya". Avanzo hacia el joven muchacho, blandiendo su pelo, el cual Saria había decidido cortar en el ultimo minuto y entregárselo a Meril junto con la carta, como prueba de que era verídica. Ahora lo tenia a la altura del mentón, lo que resaltaba su cara y particularmente sus enormes ojos verde claro. Kya se inclino en una reverencia protocolar, a modo de saludo, y sonrió a la pequeña reina que tenia frente a el.

Kya: **Esta lista para irnos, Alteza?**

Saria: **A partir de este momento, te voy a llamar simplemente Kya y podrás llamarme simplemente Saria. Creo que dada la situación, las formalidades y el protocolo noble están de mas y serian absurdas. **

Kya sonrió, dejando ver sus dientes. Estaba bastante sorprendido con la decisión y la sencillez con la que esa chica transmitía sus pensamientos. Le apenaba un poco que ella hubiese cortado su hermoso pelo, pero le daba la sensación que el cabello corto iba mas con su persona.

Kya: **Supongo que tu criada ya te habrá dicho que prepare el transporte, verdad? Están fuera del castillo, esperándonos.**

Saria: **Bien, mientras mas rápido nos vayamos, sera mejor. Confió en ti, Kya. Vamos. **

Ambos caminaron sigilosamente hacia otra puerta de servicio, escondida en el muro que rodeaba el castillo. Los exquisitos corceles negros y de ojos ámbar, estaban bajo un árbol aguardando, justo como había estado hacia unos instantes Kya. Seguramente eran de Soney, porque Saria nunca había visto, ni siquiera estudiado, esa especie de caballos. Los montaron y emprendieron ese viaje, sin saber que les estaría esperando mas allá de Kokiri.

"Confío en el, pero no se cuanto confío en mi para traerte de vuelta, Link. Te voy a encontrar y te voy a salvar. _**Cueste lo que cueste**_**." **Fue el ultimo pensamiento de Saria antes de cruzar hacia Hyrule.


End file.
